


See No Evil

by Luna_Roe



Series: The Senses [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Love, More about the fluff/slight smut, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sign Language, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, barely any plot, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: I had grown up in Vegas, though my parents had intended no me to grow up in their little town of Charming, CA. Dad’s work took him there and so my childhood was spent in the glow of the Vegas strip. But, when I got sick – around twelve years old – they flew me all over the country to be seen by the best doctors. Finally, the issues were handled, my sick body cured. That’s what we were told and what we believed. It took so many years of my life, the entirety of my teens had been spent in hospitals. I dealt with the death of my mom – smoking finally caught up to her – and even dealt with my dad losing himself in his work instead of grieving with his young daughter. So, with no real ties to Vegas, I headed back to Charming.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742752
Kudos: 34





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I am supposed to be on a break so I can focus on my college courses. But I can't stop myself!  
> Just a quick little fic, no real plot that was hashed out. Kinda grew as I just typed away. So hope you don't judge too harshly!
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

~~

_Charming, CA  
Teller-Morrow Auto Shop_

Things were awkward. It had been a long time since I had been home. It hadn’t been my plan to announce my arrival by having my piece of shit car towed to the very auto shop that belonged to the group of men that had once been my family. My mom’s brother, my uncle, belonged to the motorcycle club that was so unceremoniously intwined with the town, and the criminal underground.

Yet, there I was in the cab of the tow truck of their shop. The man that had been sent was a new face, a prospect. He had no idea who I was – which I preferred. Though, it would have been easier had my uncle been the one to pick me up. At least we could communicate easier.

When the tow truck was parked, the prospect spoke loudly to me. He was attempting to have me understand him. Everyone looked the same when they spoke loudly and slowly. I just nodded to him and signed a thank you his way before exiting the vehicle. I remembered the place. It hadn’t changed one bit. I wasn’t sure if someone was calling for me – benefit of not wearing those damned hearing aids. I just walked for the clubhouse, my once playground.

I smelled the familiar scent of cigarettes, leather, and booze. It made me feel at home. I leaned against the counter of the bar, relishing in the stillness of the room. No one was there, no machine vibrations, and I could just exist for a bit.

That is, until I felt the sudden vibrations of stomping feet coming my way. I didn’t have enough time to turn to see who it was before a set of rough hands grabbed hold of me and spun me around, an equally as hard body pinning me to the counter. I didn’t recognize the man, though he sported a cut. He was too close for me to read his lips but the rumblings his voice sent through my body let me know he was demanding something of me. The sensation that I was in danger sunk into my core and I didn’t know what to do.

A second set of hands came into play, freeing me. I crumpled to the floor, unable to make my legs work properly. My savior was none other than my Uncle Tig. He was raging and I wasn’t sure what to do now either! He was beating the man that had frightened me. At the rate he was going he was going to kill the man, all over a misunderstanding!

In a panic, I started hitting the counter and trying to get someone’s attention! I rushed down the familiar hallway and began banging on doors. Eventually one opened. A man with a scared face and slightly graying hair looked at me bewildered. If I hadn’t been so panicked, I would have been stunned by the way he looked me up and down. I would have shuddered at the naughty thoughts he elicited from me. But the panic won. I grabbed his hand and began running back to the main room.

I felt his voice boom out in question. Questions always felt like an incomplete rumble. The way the voice raised, it left off the vibration gradually, making it undetectable to me. But the question faded to outrage as the man I found to help burst forward to break up the fight! Other men rushed in; no doubt having heard the commotion. Soon the fight was over, the two men pulled apart.

My uncle, far less worse for wear than the man that had frightened me, began explaining what happened. He, thankfully, signed as he did so, allowing me to understand at least his side of the conversation. His friends seemed shocked and looked to me as if for me to confirm what the added language suggested – that I was deaf.

“This is my niece, Mara. Happy was about to lose it and when I saw her afraid like that…” He looked to the man – Happy – and said, “Sorry, brother.”

The man must have accepted the apology since they next hugged, hands clapping each other’s back loud enough that I felt he collision. Then, Happy turned to me and offered me his hand. I looked to my uncle for what he was saying.

_“He says he is sorry and asks you to forgive him.”_ He interpreted for me. Smiling, I took the man’s hand and shook it firmly. I explained pleasantries with everyone else that arrived but was soon left alone with my uncle to talk.

_“Mara, what are you doing back in Charming? Last I heard you never wanted to come back.”_ He asked me, referencing the comment I had made at my mother’s funeral four years ago.

I chuckled and replied, _“Well, that piece of junk I’m driving had other plans.”_ With a shove from his shoulder to mine, making me chuckle again, _“Can’t stay with dad anymore. He’s gotten… worse.”_

_“He didn’t hit you, did he?”_ Came the next question.

I shook my head, _“Granny would have his balls.”_ A snicker escaped mine and my Uncles lips. Knowing the matriarch of that family really would have him castrated for laying a finger on me.

A protective arm draped over my shoulder and a kiss was pressed to my hairline. It was how he had always conveyed his promise of love and protection. He knew what I meant about my dad. He added as we began walking outside to join his clubmates, _“You can stay here until you settle in.”_

~~

_Later that Day  
Gemma’s House: Dinner_

I had been invited to dinner with the whole group. I was excited to be invited alone, since I had been worried I wouldn’t be welcomed that quickly back into the fold. I had been young the last time I had been in Charming.

As I held on to my uncle while he took us to Gemma’s house, I enjoyed the wind in my face and the rumble of the motorcycle beneath me. It was so familiar and made me feel at home in a way that not even the clubhouse had managed. When I was a kid, I loved being on Uncle Tig’s motorcycle.

He pulled in and as I dismounted, I grabbed my hearing aids from my bag. Though, Uncle Tig motioned for me to wait. A look over my shoulder at a new set of rumbles arrived. I held the devices in my hand as I slung the bag once more over my shoulder.

I recognized the faces, especially the one man that I had pulled to help stop my uncle from killing his friend earlier. He was so handsome. Something in me, maybe the place where girlish crushes form, fluttered. I just wanted to be next to him, though I had a feeling that I would be sat next to my uncle.

One of the group was Jax! When he saw me he beamed bright. I could tell that he said my name as he rushed me. The VP scooped me up in his arms in no time and spun the two of us around. I couldn’t help the giggles that burst from me as my childhood friend kept me airborne.

The bikes all shut off, I assumed since I couldn’t feel them rumbling anymore. As soon as my feet returned to the ground, I popped on the hearing aids. They wouldn’t make me hear them perfectly, but it would be enough to read lips. Jax knew that I had lost my hearing when I was sick, so he knew it was just for me to lip read. His sheepish smile let me know he felt bad for not knowing sign.

From behind him I saw a woman who looked at a loss for words. I smiled at her and signed, _“Jax, introduce me!”_

He caught on to what I was saying and happily faced me while he said, “This is Tara, my Old Lady. Tara, this is Mara, Tig’s niece.” I shook Tara’s hand and was so very happy to meet her. I was elated! It was about damn time he got an Old Lady!

Jax and Tara headed in the house. Uncle Tig had already headed inside, no doubt due to being called for help by Gemma. Which left me to enter by myself. An arm was suddenly presented to me as an offer of an escort. The owner of the arm was none other than the man with the scarred face.

I noted that we were the last two outside and I happily took his arm in mine. I’d relish in the small little moment by ourselves. What woman wouldn’t want to be the center of that man’s attention? I saw him speak to me, but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. He must have an accent. I gave him a sorry face and signed, _“I can’t read your lips.”_

He nodded, smile never fading from his face. He paused our walk and faced me full on. He spoke clearly and I could tell he was enunciating properly. This time I could read his lips. He said, “I’m Filip. The guys call me Chibs. It’s nice to meet you, Mara.”

I figured his nickname was Chibs, though I could have sworn he said Chips. My smile, at this point, was going to split my face in two! I signed to him, _“Nice to meet you, Chibs.”_ He seemed to know what I said and so, with his arm presented to me once more, we headed for the house.

~~

_Clubhouse  
Same Night_

I hadn’t brought many things. To be honest, I had one suitcase and my bag. But my uncle had been adamant that I be allowed to decorate the room however I wanted with whatever I wanted. I was so happy with the space, feeling at home instantly. The smells of leather and cigars were that of my early childhood and brought happy memories back from when I was young. My mom had visited often before we left Charming, which meant I visited often as well.

I used to play with Jax and Opie. Clay and Bobbie would let me ride on their shoulders as they’d pretend to be motorcycles and rev around the compound of TM. The memories of my uncle letting me sit on his bike and standing it up so I could ‘ride’ it flooded back. I was home. Finally, at home where I would be wanted.

So, while putting the few amount of clothes that I had in the dresser I popped in some earbuds and started playing some music. Quickly I started dancing to the beat of the very angry sounding music. Hazard of losing my hearing meant that the music I listened to was more for the base and beat than the lyrics. Though I always checked the lyrics. So, now listening to heavy metal/screamo I headbanged and bounced around the room as I went to task.

My door was open, and I saw Chibs knock on the doorframe and wait for me to invite him in. He was one handsome man. I don’t remember him much from when I was younger. Vaguely remember him being at the compound now and then. Perhaps I should have been embarrassed that he caught me, but I wasn’t. With my blood red lace bra and black lace thong in hand, I shot him a wink and placed them in the drawer. I continued my task, intent on getting it done before I settled down for the night.

He walked in and sat on the end of the bed, leaning back on his hands. Seemingly completely content with just watching me. I bounced back to the bed and smirked when I noted he sat himself in the way of my suitcase. Without skipping a beat, I placed a knee between his legs, brushing ever so slightly up against him as I leaned forward to reach around and grab the last bit of my clothing. I squeaked a bit, just a bit, when his hands took purchase on my hips to stead me as I teetered back to my feet. His hands grabbed the meat of my hips and didn’t let go until he was sure I was steady again. Though his raised eyebrow told me he hadn’t wanted to let go.

I turned on my heels and continued to the dresser. The song I was listening to came to an end and with my foot I shut the last drawer. Task complete. I huffed out a breath of air and signed, _“All done!”_

His eyes crinkled in a smile at my antics. He tapped his ear and asked, “What type of music is a wee lass like you listening to?”

I put my hands on my hips, mocking offense. The chuckle that came from the older man before me was evident by the bouncing of his shoulders. Somewhere in me, deep inside, I felt a pang of hurt that I didn’t know what his laughter sounded like. I had been over a decade since I felt sad about my hearing loss. But the man before me was so enthralling, I found myself wishing I could hear him.

“I feel bad, you havin’ ta read me lips.” He said, regret settling into his features. That look didn’t work with his face. I didn’t like it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “I’m learning, just slow.” I saw him sign timidly as he spoke. It warmed my heart. My uncle had said that the guys all agreed to learn at least a little. But the man sitting on my bed now was the first to really sign to me. Slowly bridging the gap between our languages.

I held my hand up, signaling for him to wait while I searched for something. It was in my bag and, though it would be time consuming, I figured it was a good middle ground for the night. I found the item quickly and as I turned, I produced a notepad and two pens.

“Lass,” Chibs said in reply. I could tell by his eyes that he had whispered it. The softness they held as he uttered the word was the give-away. He happily sat further on the bed as I did so.

I wrote first, wanting to explain just how much it meant that he signed just now.

**It gets lonely, being around people that can’t sign. So, what you did just now means the world to me.**

He took the notepad and read the words scrawled out. I saw his lips mouth the word ‘beautiful’. And there was a slight bit of hesitation in his hand before he replied.

**Well, it’s the least I can do. Besides, how else am I supposed to woo the pretty lass?**

I read what he wrote, his scrawl more hurried than mine. The words made me blush, but more so sent a heat to my core that I would not be able to ignore.

**You think I’m pretty? You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.**

He read my next line of words and the shit-eating grin that appeared on his face let me know he liked my comment. I couldn’t help but watch in anticipation as he wrote his reply. When he finished, he handed the pad over, our fingers touching as it passed between our hands.

**Flattering an old man, are ya? You’re gonna give this old man ideas if you keep that up.**

The blush that appeared on my face when I read that bit was burning! The heat that was growing at my core was now a raging flame that needed to be tampered down, or I’d be up all night. I scribbled my reply quickly and handed back the notepad.

**Maybe that was my intent.**

His eyes widened at the simple sentence. He looked at me, with slight uncertainty in them, and then wrote out:

**I’m in me 40s lass. You’re just humoring an old man.**

I read the words he wrote, immediately feeling the sadness in them. He truly did feel like he was too old and that I was just humoring him. Was it even a good idea to tell him the truth? That though I knew he was close with my uncle I wanted him to fuck my brains out on the very bed we were sitting on? It took a second to figure out what to say, but finally I managed to decide.

**Age doesn’t matter when everyone’s legal. But Uncle Tig wouldn’t let it happen, no matter how much I’d love to take you for a ride! <3**

He read what I wrote and this time the blush was on his face. I could see that he was contemplating how serious my words were. He noted, however, the yawn that I was incapable of suppressing. The blush subsided and he wrote a sweet message to me before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

**You can tease this old man in the morning. Get some sleep, love.**

~~

_The Next Morning_

They were getting ready for a run. So, there I was standing outside wishing my Uncle a safe trip. I also went to Chibs and said goodbye to him too. He passed me a note right before they all took off. There were too many eyes around so I tucked it in my pocket before anyone could inquire about it.

_“You gonna be okay today?”_ Gemma asked, knowing I had errands to run. My rust bucket of a car had been fixed and so, off I went on my ‘errands’.

I nodded and waved goodbye to her, hopping in my car and heading on my way. There was no reason to tell them yet. If they knew I was getting treated at St. Thomas for acute kidney failure, then they’d stop treating me like Tig’s niece and start treating me like a fucking bubble that could pop any minute. They’d never treat me the same again if they knew I was still sick.

‘Never mind it’s completely treatable. All they’ll see is I’m sick and start to watch every move I make…’ I thought as I pulled into the hospital parking lot no more than ten minutes later. And there it was: St. Thomas. Hospitals, despite their names, were all the same. Cold and sterile. Though, having practically grown up in hospitals, it is possible to find excitement in them. The nurses’ lounge tends to be a fun place to sneak into. Typically have better snacks too!

Almost disinterestedly I pulled the note Chibs had slipped me out of my back pocket. I needed a pick-me-up to give me the courage to walk inside. A little bell in my head was ringing, telling me that the note would be just the thing I needed. Sure enough, it was.

**Love,**

**I’ll be back morning after next. Just wanted to say that you chatting with me was the best thing to happen to this old man in a while. I hope we can make that a regular thing between us.**

**And I’d be all for you taking this old geezer for a ride anytime. We’ll just have to be sneaky.**

**Chibs**

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my lips. The man was shameless, an attribute about him I was quickly growing fond of.

~~


	2. Thin Walls

~~

_Two Days Later  
Clubhouse: Evening_

Things were going nicely, but I hadn’t seen many of the guys since they all went on that run. It easy enough to busy my days with making myself at home and looking for a job. I was getting applications together for the factories. I was a hard worker and there would be no worries about the machinery causing any hearing loss!

‘I need coffee.’ I thought as I got up from the desk and popped my back before heading for the kitchen. I thought I had been alone, since the guys weren’t due back until morning. So, with no hearing aids in, I was in a gray tank, my black cheeky panties, and bare feet. Though, I wouldn’t care if anyone did see me. I had a good body and was damn proud of it.

The main room was quiet upon a quick scan of the room before ducking into the kitchen. What I hadn’t seen was the door to the Chapel closed… due to an impromptu meeting. I was oblivious to them having got back early!

~~

_Same Day  
Chapel_

“We need to handle this and now!” Bobbie demanded.

Things had not gone well. The run was nearly ruined due to Lobo showing up again. Everyone was pissed about it, but the run had been successful in the end. The decision to get back home as soon as possible was made and they got in hours ahead of schedule.

Before anyone could retort or speak in agreeance with Bobbie, they heard noise coming from the kitchen. They knew it was Mara, but couldn’t take the chance that someone else was with her and could hear.

Clay took the gavel and said, “We continue this discussion tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep.”

~~

A loud boom vibrated, startling me. Shit! The guys were back! Well, even if I ran back to my room, I’d still be seen. I didn’t want to make them uneasy… well, guess I should just own it. With my coffee and the apple I had snagged from the fridge, I headed back to my room. Not once did I look towards the Chapel. Knowing them, and how uneasy they tended to be around the deaf girl, they wouldn’t say anything about it in the morning. Things could go on like normal.

But… no. Of course not. Something didn’t feel right. It was like more people were here than should be. I turned, ignored the red faces of the entire group of men that were unable to pry their eyes away from me – sans my uncle who was staring at the ground. I set my coffee cup and apple on the bar so I could climb the couch on the far wall to see out the window.

The guys caught on and my unease was justified as soon as they heard something I couldn’t. Within seconds of peeking out the window I was grabbed around the waist and found myself on the ground with a body covering me. There were so many vibrations, hard and erratic, it rattled my ribcage. Terrified, I grabbed the cut of the man that was hovering above me.

The vibrations hurt my head; they were so loud. The guys’ ears must be ringing! That’s when I realized what they were: gunshots. There were people shooting at the clubhouse, shooting at them! At that realization I opened my eyes and saw that it was Chibs that had grabbed me. He was using his body to protect me!

My eyes must have been terrified still because Chibs winked at me. The gunshots died off and a few of the guys rushed, with their own guns, to retaliate. Though, since I didn’t feel anymore booms, I figured that the assailants were gone.

Chibs helped me to my feet, taking his cut off and draping it over my shoulders. The leather was broken in and soft, reaching to the top of my thighs. I was completely covered-ish. I saw Chibs smirk and say, “Go get dressed, love. Can’t have the cops seeing ya like this.”

I smiled, despite the fear I felt, and turned to walk back to my room. But saw all the brass on the ground, along with glass and wood splinters. ‘Well, fuck…’ I thought, but not for long. I found myself being scooped up and once again I was in the arms of Chibs!

This time, it wasn’t as hard to read his lips. I was getting used to his accent. “Allow me, love.” My heart swooned, instantly. He was my knight in well-kept leather.

~~

_Next Day  
11 PM_

The wall that had been shot up was already fixed. The windows would be replaced in the coming days. But, there wasn’t exactly an easy feel around the club. They all seemed on edge and no one went anywhere alone, including me. I had a prospect with me everywhere I went.

It was nice, having someone with me all the time. And the prospects were all quick to pick up sign, so I had people to talk to! But now, when I should be asleep, I was wide awake and fearful. What if those people came back? What if they make it inside next? The questions never stopped!

Before long, there were so many questions in my mind that they spilled into my room and began suffocating me. Without a second thought to it I got out of bed, slipped a pair of sweats on – remembering I was now definitely not alone – and headed out of my room. Where my destination was, I had no idea.

The door to the right of me opened up, and a familiar face sleepily looked at me with concern. I must still of had a slightly terrified look on my face, since his concern turned to a protective look. His arm outstretched to me in offer. I gladly took it, tucking myself quickly into his side as he led us back in his room. It was a silent understanding between us: the need for companionship.

And there, in his arms on his bed, I finally was able to lose all the questions and just sleep.

~~

_The Next Morning_

The door burst open followed by a very loud and boisterous commotion. I didn’t need hearing aids to tell that. As I opened my eyes, I felt the warmth of Chibs next to me disappear. Wait, Chibs? ‘Oh shit!’ Sure enough, Uncle Tig was pulling Chibs out of the room by his throat! I rushed after them, attempting to get my uncle’s hands off of Chib’s neck, to no avail. I didn’t need hearing aids to know what was being yelled. It was no doubt a bunch of ‘that’s my niece’ and ‘how could you’ and probably a good splattering of ‘you dirty bastard’.

From the corner of my eye I saw Happy and Juice enter the clubhouse. They paused for only a second before coming to help. They soon got Tig off Chibs, keeping the former restrained. I was so mad, nothing had happened!

I watched as my uncle yelled at Chibs. I read his lips as he did so, “That’s my niece you bastard! The place just got shot up, and you took advantage of that?”

Chibs didn’t get the chance to say anything. I stepped up and signed, _“I couldn’t sleep. Chibs offered to let me sleep in his room. He slept on top of the covers, Uncle.”_

I watched as he blinked a couple times, “He slept on top of the covers?”

I nodded, arms now crossed. I was still pissed. Even though I would never admit that I was disappointed that Chibs had only held noble intentions, he had been a gentleman and didn’t deserve someone trying to strangle him like that.

Happy and Juice released my uncle when he fully calmed down. He placed his arm protectively around me and walked us back to my room, intentionally away from Chibs. I was made to sit on my bed as he began lecturing me.

_“You need to be careful, Mara. I don’t want you getting hurt.”_ He said as he still worked on calming down, _“When I found your room empty, I freaked. I thought someone took you.”_

_“I know, I’m sorry I scared you. But if you had just paused for a second you would have seen what it really was: your brother comforting your niece. Nothing happened.”_ Though I had really wanted something to happen. I wanted it to be just like all those stupid romance movies where the man takes the woman in his arms, they fall in step with each other, and they find themselves a heated mess tangled together in the sheets of the nearest bed. But none of that happened.

_“Just, promise me that you won’t do anything with him. Or any of them.”_ He said, resigning himself to the fact nothing had happened.

But his request was unfair. Though I was certain that nothing would happen, it was still unfair. I wanted the opportunity to be there if it did… And my lack of reply set my Uncle off on another tirade. He spun on his heels so quickly that I though he would fall over. I didn’t seem to be quick enough. He was rushing up to Chibs faster than anyone had anticipated.

Again, I didn’t need to be able to hear to know what he was yelling.

“YOU BASTARD! SHE’S OFF LIMITS!”

Happy managed to grab him, which allowed me time to get between him and his target. I met his glare with just as much venom. He signed with his free hand, demanding I get out of the way. I saw a prospect had arrived. I tapped my ear when they made eye contact with me. Immediately after, they rushed off.

_“Uncle, stop. He didn’t do anything!”_

“Didn’t do anything? Then why won’t you promise?” He demanded, his voice sending vibrations through me. He was definitely screaming now.

_“Because it isn’t fair, and you know that.”_ I replied. Hoping desperately that he would shut up before I had to elaborate on what we were talking about. I had known Chibs for a total of four days now. It was just a girlish crush and nothing more. He didn’t need to know about it.

That wasn’t good enough for my uncle, however. The prospect reappeared with my hearing aids, offering me them quickly before retreating out of arm’s reach. No sooner did I put one in than I heard my uncle demand of Chibs, “Brother, promise me you won’t do anything to her.”

I screeched. The sharp intake of air making a no doubt witch-like sound. What the hell was he doing?

But, my hearing aid picked something up. Chibs had dropped his voice, now speaking in a register that I could hear via the help of my hearing aids. From behind me, I heard Chibs say, “I won’t do anything to the lass…” he paused, and I could see my uncle relax before becoming enraged again, “That she doesn’t ask me to.”

~~

_That Night_

Sleep was difficult to chase. What Chibs had said still echoed in my head. ‘That she doesn’t ask me to.’ He had admitted to everyone that if I asked him to do every single debauched thing I had imagined since laying eyes on him he would. I wanted to ask him to tie me to his bed and ravage me until I lost track of what day it was. I wanted him to take me on that damn table in the Chapel. I wanted to tell him to make me scream his name until I couldn’t anymore. I wanted to tell him to do so many things to me.

And desperately, I wanted to have him between my legs right now. All I would have to do knock on his door and tell him to and he would. For tonight – and every night – I would have to make do with my own fingers and my imagination.

~~

_Same Night_

He could hear her. She wasn’t loud, really. She was being quiet. But it was evident by how her shallow panting that broke through the paper-thin walls of the clubhouse. He should have covered his ears, turned on the radio. **Something** other than what he was doing. He was listening to her, and by God did she sound arousing. It took everything in him not to touch himself, imagining that it was her pretty lips on his cock.

‘Stop it, ya dirty bastard!’ He scolded himself. He wasn’t meant to hear it… so he did what he should have done at the start and covered his ears. Though his mind was already in the gutter as he forced himself to fall asleep.

~~

_One Week Later_

Chibs had hammed it up after that comment to my uncle. The two seemed to be okay, but when I was there, it was a bit tense. Uncle Tig would constantly tuck me under his arm and keep me away from Chibs. And Chibs would flirt any chance he got. Sometimes he would amp it up when my uncle was in ear-shot. And today was no different. The guys were celebrating a run that went well, apparently that also meant it paid well.

The poor prospects were having trouble keeping up with pouring drinks. So, passing my pool stick to Opie, I left the possessive side of my uncle for the excitement of the bar. Juice, who had gladly learned all the signs for alcohol and drinking in general was more than happy to interpret. Soon, there were Sons drunkenly signing their order to me and I had a blast filling them.

From the end of the bar I saw the face I had been looking for. Chibs was smiling as he just watched me work. The way he looked at me sent shivers up my spine. I wanted him to give me that type of look elsewhere. Oh, the things I’d do to that man, given the chance.

Clay smiled at me, and I knew he wanted his typical scotch. I got it ready and slid it down the bar to his seat. Sure enough, he took it thankfully and sipped. Soon I was done filling orders, for a bit that is. The guys were all nursing their drinks while either playing pool, shooting darts, or making out with a croweater.

I took the time to clean up the bar a bit and wash some dishes. Though, happily, I found that to take place mostly at the end of the bar where Chibs was. He smirked at me and signed a bit. _“Did a good job, love. Looks like Clay is gonna give you a job here.”_ He winked and I blushed.

_“When did you learn to sign like that?”_ I asked, ignoring the possible job offer.

Chibs looked happy, genuinely happy, as he signed back, _“Been making the prospects practice with me. Juice too.”_ He sipped his drink and added, _“We’re gonna fill up that notepad at the rate we were going. Figured this would be better.”_

_“I’m honored and flattered.”_ I replied, smiling myself. The man before me reached over the counter and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. As he retreated, his fingers grazed the blush I had. His eyes told me there was more, but he didn’t say anything.

Happy interrupted, asking for another drink. I rolled my eyes at the man that was inadvertently cock-blocking his brother and got him another round of whiskey. Clay wasn’t far behind him and called for Tig to interpret. When all were present, a still sober Clay said, “Mara, you’ve outdone yourself. I can safely say for everyone here that we’d like you to be our bartender from now on!” There was a loud cheer from everyone and then Clay leaned in and I could read his lips as he said, “Paid position.”

I nodded my head, completely agreeing to the arrangement. Uncle looked pissed but understood that he couldn’t go against his club’s President. So, with that settled, everyone returned to their respective spots and resumed their individual activites, Clay leaned in and spoke clearly so I could read his lips, “I’ll pay ya to stay on retention. $500 a week before tips. We usually have one good party a month. That enough to hold you off ‘till you find a job?”

I stuck my hand out to him, firmly shook it and nodded my head. That would equal $24,000 a year just for me to bartend one party a month. Hell yeah, it was a deal! Clay seemed happy and headed off to sit down with Bobbie, resuming their conversation. Tig patted my hand giving me an “oh-well” look, knowing he’d lose the argument if he tried.

_“Congrats, love.”_ Chibs signed.

With my back to everyone else I signed back, _“I’m going to start to think you mean something by calling me love if you keep it up.”_ Then, I got back to work.

~~


	3. Old Lady? Not Yet.

~~

_Two Weeks Later_

That man was going to drive me mad! I was more than happy with the little bit of flirting he did. But now he was working on his damn bike, SHIRTLESS, in the garage! I couldn’t help but stare and the way he asked if I needed “help” was more an offer to fuck my brains out than anything innocent!

‘Stop it, Uncle Tig would kill him if anything did happen.’ I reprimanded myself as I started to idly clean up the bar.

Juice rounded the corner, all smiles when he saw me at work. He plopped himself at the bar and waiting patiently for me to be free. It was our routine. He’d wait at the bar for me to finish whatever I was doing and then we’d practice sign.

Finally, I flung the dish rag over my shoulder and signed, _“Okay, what’s today’s topic?”_ He would pick a topic and I would teach him five signs. Then we would practice them for about ten or so minutes. He had to practice for the week and have a story to tell me with all five signs by the end of it.

_“Love,”_ He signed, shocking me. His eyes held a mischievous sparkle to them.

_“I mean it, what’s the topic?”_ There was no way the badass biker before me wanted to tell me a story about love. When he repeated himself, I was a bit confused, _“You want to tell me a love story?”_

He nodded, _“I’m going to tell you **your** love story by the end of the week. Now, teach me five signs that deal with love.”_

I raised a brow at his choice of phrasing. My love story, huh? _“I’m interested to see what this scheme of yours is. Fine. Your five signs are: Flirt. Kiss. Sweetheart. Fall-in-love.”_ I smirked as I thought of the last one. If he was going to tell me a love story, then why the hell not? _“Make love.”_

We practiced the signs for a bit and when he was confident, he had them memorized he headed off for whatever he had to do for the day. As he left, in came Chibs. A sweaty, shirtless mess that I just wanted to ravage!

_“What story has he gone off to concoct this week?”_ He asked, knowing that we had our lesson for the week.

I shrugged my shoulders, _“A love story, apparently.”_ One look at his pants sagging, no doubt from the sweat as well, and I added, _“God! Put some clothes on old man!”_ ‘Or you’ll make my panties drop!’ I thought to myself. He just chuckled, based on his shoulders bouncing, and headed for his room.

When he re-emerged, he was dressed, and his hair was slightly wet still from his shower. He sported a proud smile, still. He must have caught on to how much he had gotten under your skin. Well, that wouldn’t do. There was no way I’d leave him with the upper hand for long!

_“Now that you’re properly dressed in front of a lady!”_ I teased him. Though who was I to talk about properly dressed? I was in a pair of skinny acid-wash jeans and a black tank that had seen better days. The neckline plummeted and the lace work up the front was barely done up. Anyone could see my bra if only they took a peek. But, that was my intent. I wanted Chibs to peek. I wanted him to want me. In wait for his reply, I hopped myself up on the counter.

He walked over, settling easily between my legs I opened for him. He smirked and said, _“I’m sorry, my lady. Hope I didn’t offend.”_

I smirked and shook my head ‘no’ as I leaned forward, inching our faces closer together. His adam’s apple bobbed a bit as he swallowed. My hands gently cupped his face before I threaded my fingers through his wet locks. I knew I got to him when his hands gripped my thighs. The sexual tension nearly out of control between us!

I leaned back to read his lips, noting his eyes closing at the feeling on my nails on his scalp. “Christ lass.”

I had him. With a smirk I shoved him away from me and hopped off the counter. I blew the incredulous man a kiss before shooting a wink his way as well. He just stood there, no doubt extremely hard, and utterly on the back foot.

~~

_That Night_

Nothing was helping. I took a cold shower. I meditated. I read a book. An ENTIRE book. I did a workout and took another shower. But nothing was scratching that fucking itch the damned Scotsman had put in me. It was late, and I needed to be up in the morning to help Tara with the kids. At this rate I was only going to get a couple hours of sleep!

Fuck it! I took my shirt and bunched it in my mouth. No need for anyone at the clubhouse to hear me. It didn’t take long for me to get worked up either. The thought of that damned Scotsman between my legs, lips on my skin as he hands pulled my hair sent me over easily. I was a sweaty mess on a bed that now required a change of sheets. But god did it finally do the trick. I no sooner took the wadded-up shirt out of my mouth than I drifted off to dreamland.

~~

_Same Time  
Chib’s Room_

The lass’ room was on the other side of the wall. The beds shared that wall too. God, he could hear everything she had done! He heard her moaning and could feel the bed move, gently thudding against the wall. He strained his ears to hear her, perhaps he could hear the name of the lucky bastard that was ravaging her in her thoughts. Deep inside, he wished it was him. He wanted the lass so bad, but no… there was no chance of that.

He was too old for a young girl like that. Aye, she was an adult, and proved it in the way she handled herself, others, and her liquor. But he would only spell trouble for her. He would have to be content being a creepy old bastard listening to her masturbate every night. Not that it wasn’t a good setup, but he was starting to feel a bit dirty doing it.

But still, he strained to hear a name, any name come from her lips. Her panting and moaning growing louder as her fingers sent her to a place only she could have managed. Those angelic sounds of pleasure making him hard at the thought. Did she think she was being quiet? Surely, she knew that he could hear her… but no, she had no idea! Of course, she didn’t, she couldn’t hear ya daft idiot!

She groaned at her own climax, and soon she calmed and quieted down. Her breathing was more audible. Clearly, she wasn’t muffling herself anymore. Good God, she had been covering her mouth. So, she was a screamer! No name fell from her lips. As she fell into silence, no doubt having fallen asleep, he contented himself with imagining it had been him in her thoughts as she held the main role in his.

_~~  
The Next Day_

I woke rested and ready to start the day. Instead of letting a prospect find those sheets, I stripped the bed myself and put them in the laundry. No one was going to know! That might raise questions that I didn’t feel like answering. Though what I got off to at night was no one’s business.

The kids were happy and playing in the living room while I got their stuff ready for the day. Gemma would be by and then I’d be free for the day. Tara had just needed my help so she could get ready without distractions since Jax was out on club stuff already. I was happy to do it, though. The boys were so sweet!

I busied myself with the dishes as the boys watched their morning cartoons. This was nice, how quiet the home was. Only the vibrations from the ice maker in the fridge let me know there was anything around me. It was nice to just exist after living in the clubhouse for nearly a month. Especially now that it had become harder to hide my getting treated at St. Thomas from everyone. A couple minutes of isolation was more than welcomed.

But that all ended when Gemma entered the house. She seemed worried as she asked for Tara. I pointed down the hall. Something in me made me really want to be back at the clubhouse. Picking up Thomas as fast as possible, I felt the need to have something completely innocent to be near me. Sweet Thomas fit that bill perfectly.

Gemma and Tara came rushing into the kitchen not long after that. Gemma was on the phone with someone from the club, no doubt. Tara filled me in on what was going on, handing me the note that had been left in her car. A death threat….

~~

_Clubhouse, Later_

There was a rush of people in and out. A truck pulled in and from it there were men with cuts that rocked “Mayan” on them. One was badly injured and rushed into the Chapel. Tara rushed after them, her medical bag in tow.

I was left there standing, completely at a loss for what to do. I could see more happened than just the man being shot. Tara seemed nervous and not because of the man on the table. I needed to do something, but had no idea what. Was I allowed to help Tara? No, too many people were already in the room. Maybe I could cook some lunch? No, I highly doubt they had an appetite. I decided to go to my room and stay out of the way.

Before I could get to the hallway that lead to the rooms, Clay caught hold of my arm gently. He smiled and spoke slowly for me, “Tara needs a hand.” I nodded. He had tried to pick up sign, but his hands kept him from it. So, he spoke slowly and dictated accordingly so I could read his lips. Most of the time I wore my hearing aids around him, so he didn’t feel so bad.

I rushed toward the Chapel and asked Tara what she wanted me to do. She nodded her head towards the man she was working on and Chibs signed for her, _“Take hold of Mr. Alvarez’ hand. This is going to hurt.”_

I saw him shoot a look at Tara, clearly not liking that she implied he wouldn’t be able to take it. She ignored him as I walked up to him and took his hand in both of mine. His eyes took me in as I smiled. He seemed to relax and focus only on me. His nostrils flared as Tara began to dig out the bullet. After a few tugs he began to return my grip. I nodded my head and continued to smile at him.

Tara’s tongs emerged with the bullet, causing Mr. Alvarez to relax. Though he didn’t drop the hold of my hands. Tara began cleaning the wound to stitch up. Mr. Alvarez said something to me, but I couldn’t make it out. He had spoken too fast for me to catch the words.

Looking to Chibs, who had a slightly terse expression, he interpreted, _“He said he should hire you to be there for all his doctor visits.”_

I giggled silently and dipped my head to the flirtatious biker. Chibs was jealous, and that was a good look on him. My mind went immediately to the gutter thinking about what that jealousy would make him do to me! Probably nothing considering all either of us did was only toe the line…

Tara was finished soon after, leaving me with not much of a guess as to what I was supposed to do. Mr. Alvarez gave my hand a squeeze and asked me something, but I missed the first half. Chibs, once again, begrudgingly interpreted for me. _“Mr. Alvarez has asked if you are one of the Sons’ Old Lady.”_

I blushed instantly and replied to him, _“No, not yet.”_ I gave Mr. Alvarez a wink and took back my hand, intending to sequester myself in my room, but was once again stopped. This time by Chibs. He caught up to me in the hallway and gently pressed me to the wall. A blush instantly forming as my mind raced with dirty thoughts that I knew wouldn’t come true. Damn, if his proximity was intoxicating.

_“You okay?”_ he asked as he pressed a hand to my cheek.

_“Yeah, just shocked. Tara got a death threat… is it related?”_ I asked him. He knew what I meant, and his face told him he truly didn’t have an answer. But I could tell he thought that it was connected.

He went to say something, but I didn’t pay attention. Something felt off, felt wrong. My chest was tight, and heart felt like it was skipping randomly. What was going on? I hadn’t felt like that since… My hands gripped Chib’s arms in an attempt to balance just as the world turned black.

~~


	4. Pleas for Help

~~

_Next Morning  
St. Thomas_

I woke in a familiar setting: sterile white walls. It felt like I had passed out, but why? Looking around I noted I was hooked up to an I.V. and a heartrate monitor was beeping rhythmically. At least my heart was better, for now.

As I sat up, the sounds I made woke the two men in the room. Chibs and Uncle Tig were there, either side of the hospital bed. They woke and Uncle Tig started in on business. Exactly what I wanted. The sooner I knew what happened, the sooner the game plan could be made, and that meant I could leave the hospital.

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_ He asked, pain evident in his face. _“Doc said your kidneys are fixable. But… you didn’t have to go through the treatments alone, baby.”_

I nodded, _“I know, I just… I didn’t want to be the sick girl again.”_ He nodded in understanding. He knew how I had felt as a kid growing up. No one wanted to play because I was sick. No one would allow me room to run and explore because I was sick. I had been a prisoner. TO both of them I signed, _“I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone.”_

I watched as he stood and placed a kiss to my hairline, completely relieved I had woken up. His phone rang, I could tell from the lit-up screen. The news didn’t seem good. He looked to Chibs and asked something. When Chibs nodded his head, my uncle kissed my forehead again and left.

_“Club business.”_ He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my temple. I could feel the blush burning my cheeks as he sat back, _“Doc said you can get another treatment today. I’ll be your ride back home.”_

I smiled back, nodding my head. And, speaking of Doc, she popped her head in and said something to Chibs while pointing at the wheelchair. Clearly it was time for the treatment. Chips happily got the wheelchair by my bed and helped me in before wheeling me, my I.V., and my heartrate monitor into the hall to follow the doctors.

~~

_Four Hours Later_

_“Done already?”_ Chibs asked when I was finally in normal clothes and ready to leave the hospital! The nausea from the treatment passed as well.

_“Yep, good to go.”_

He smiled and replied, _“Let’s get you home then, love.”_ He pulled his phone out, to update Tig I supposed, and slung his arm over my shoulders protectively. Together, we headed for his bike to head back to the room at the clubhouse I had taken over.

He got done with his call and as we exited the hospital, Chibs suddenly stopped and ushered me slightly behind him. I noted that the reason for this was a Sheriff standing in our way. Instinctively I popped in one of my hearing aids and was able to hear just enough to lip read the rest of their conversation.

“Who’s this? Allowing women to join now too?” The man’s voice was a bit higher than Chibs’ but I could still hear him, somewhat.

“None of your damn business.” Chibs replied. Pushing me completely behind him as he spoke.

The Sheriff chuckled deeply and said something along the lines of newcomers in his town are always his business. But exactly what he said after I wasn’t sure. I could sense Chibs didn’t want to tell him that I was related to a member. I could also tell the Sheriff wasn’t going to let off. So, I stepped to Chibs’ side and linked our arms. With my free hand I signed, with Chibs interpreting bewilderedly, _“Dear, who is this?”_

He caught on to the act and answered, “Oh, this is the Sheriff.” He signed while speaking. The Sheriff seemed shocked, that someone as young as me was linked arm-in-arm with Chibs. I played up the act and leaned into the older man.

_“It was nice to meet you, but we have things to do.”_ I played nice and added, _“Have a good day, sir.”_ Chibs’ interpreted and the Sheriff smiled at my politeness and nodded his head as a goodbye. We started walking our way to Chibs’ bike, me leaning into him as I rested my head against his upper arm. The two of us holding in the urge to laugh at the act we just put on. Both knowing that we deserved Oscars for that performance!

“Ah shite…” Chibs muttered as he saw a Sheriff’s car slowly drive by and park on the side of the road. Whatever was going on, I could tell that he didn’t want them to follow us. I turned my back on the new car so they couldn’t see what I was signing. No need to take chances on them understanding me.

_“What’s going on? Why don’t you trust them?”_ I looked at him, determined to get the answer. I could see him struggle with what to tell me. Whatever the reason was I could tell that it was serious. _“You can’t have them tailing us.”_ He nodded but offered me his spare helmet. I thought it over and smirked, _“Follow my lead?”_

He smirked back and nodded his head, liking the sudden mischievous grin I had. I grabbed the hems of his cut and pulled him to me, crashing our lips together. He didn’t even hesitate. His own hands were on my body in no time. We were acting like a couple of teenagers that were finally left alone.

His hands ventured under my shirt, but no higher than the dip of my waist just below my bottom ribs. My hands were now in his hair, happily raking my nails on his scalp gently. His lips moved from mine down my jaw and to my neck. It felt nice, but more so it gave him a peak at our audience, who had accepted the act and put their car back in gear and began driving away.

I felt the chuckle that rumbled through the man holding me. His hands, though I couldn’t feel the vibrations of the Sheriff’s car anymore, didn’t release me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and just breathed.

I didn’t want him to let me go, either. It felt so good to be in his arms, having his lips still pressed against my skin. Though I had a feeling he would never do this again, I deeply hoped that it hadn’t been completely an act. Something in me felt like his actions were also from a desire to do it. Same as me.

He spoke to me, having noted the hearing aid, “You about killed this old man, darling.”

**Darling**. That pet name sent chills all over my body. I still held on to him, unsure of my body’s ability to stand on its own. His hands gripped my hips tightly as he stood us both a bit apart. His eyes peered down at me, searching.

“Let’s not tell Tig about this.” He finally said, followed by a wink.

I took the helmet and placed it on my head before signing, _“Fine, as long as we get to do it again.”_ Which made him cough in shock, choking on his own spit.

~~

_Clubhouse  
Same Day_

He parked his bike and no sooner had he than Happy, of all people, pulled me from the bike and into a hug. He wasn’t crushing me, but he managed to engulf me entirely. I could feel how terrified he was that something had happened to me!

I hugged him back, as much as I could, and just accepted that I was going to be hugging him for as long as the man wanted. His muscles were holding me hostage. I was okay with it though. He had kept distance from me, most likely because he had been ready to hurt me when he thought I was just some intruder.

When we finally did part, he told me very simply, “Good to have you back.” Then he headed off for the clubhouse. In that moment I realized it: I was part of this family. Truly a part of it. Opie and Jax pecked kisses to my cheek as they passed by, calling for a club meeting. Uncle Tig hugged me tight and kissed my cheek quickly too. I waved at the rest of the guys as they made their ways to the chapel. Chibs gave me a look that let me know we had more things to talk about before entering the clubhouse as well.

I saw Chucky working and decided to spend some time with him. He enjoyed having someone that he could talk at. Not really caring if I heard him or not. He rarely required a reply. It was more about having company for once. So, I happily sat down in the office and let him ramble at me. I got a workout just watching him squirrel about the place. In the end, the time would pass by quickly with Chucky.

My phone buzzed, signaling I got a message. Sure enough, Gemma asked me to run for some groceries. She was sending one of the prospects to pick me up. Apparently, there was going to be a big to do at Gemma’s. In much the Biker Queen’s fashion, said Prospect arrived not long after I agreed via text. She had planned all along for me to just do as told. It caused me to chuckle.

I wrote a note and handed it to Chucky, who wouldn’t have noticed I left if I hadn’t gotten his attention, and then headed off to get whatever Gemma wanted. The note would explain to Chibs and Tig both where I had gone without worry. Though, I was worried that Chucky would forget to deliver the note. But there was nothing to be done about it. There was no way I was going to interrupt Chapel just to say goodbye. I may not be an Old Lady, but that much I knew.

~~

_Chapel  
Same Time_

“The threat isn’t related to the Cartel. But Romeo did say that we should be careful for the next few days. They’re making a move and it would be a good idea to be on lockdown.” Clay stated.

Jax picked up, “While we don’t have enough time get a legit lockdown in order, we can keep an eye on our own. No one goes anywhere alone. Old Ladies need escorts.” He looked to Tig and said, “That includes Mara.”

Tig nodded and then Clay chimed in again, “Tig, you stay with Gem. Chibs can stay with Mara.”

Tig went to protest, but ultimately it was decided that the Sgt. At Arms was to protect the President’s Old Lady. The niece of the Sgt. At Arms would be protected by Chibs, who she had grown attached to lately.

The meeting adjourned and Tig caught the arm of Chibs, “Give me a sec?” Everyone left the two alone to talk. Though everyone knew what it was about, Tig was going to be the protective uncle again.

“Tig, I get it. I won’t do nothing to her.” He said, no joke that he secretly meant added on. He knew that his brother needed to know that he respected boundaries right now.

Tig shook his head and said, “No, I just… don’t hurt her. Her dad already taught her that men check out when things get hard. Don’t prove it.” He bit his lip, clearly not sure if he should tell his niece’s past like he was, but continued, “If you don’t intend on being there for her then back off now.”

Chibs nodded, realizing the gravity of the warning he had been given. What had happened to her? What had her dad done to break her heart? “Aye, but I think the lass just likes flirting with me. Give an old man some attention now and then.” He truly believed that. She had been, since her arrival, been so quick to help the club. She fell in step with Gemma and Tara. That kiss earlier had been to keep from getting a tail. There wasn’t anything more than her mischievous flirting coming into play.

Tig smirked and shook his head, “She doesn’t flirt with anyone else. I know her. She has been all over Charming. Works at the gardens too. She has had plenty of time to get with anyone she wanted to. But she hasn’t. Just… back off now if a croweater could do the job.”

He had nothing else to say but, “Aye.”

Tig nodded and the two headed off to join their prospective charge for the day. Gemma had just pulled up, asking if Mara had gone to the store yet. Chibs cursed, realizing she was alone. Gemma called after him, saying she was with a prospect. That was even worse! She had the feeling of safety but without the assurance of it! She was with an inexperienced prospect, shite.

“Hap, with me!” He yelled, rushing for his bike. No sooner were they by their bikes than Clay began heading for his own and announced to them something that put him in a hard situation.

“Alvarez called. He’s knows who the rat is!” He announced. “There are two. We need to track down one.” The guys decided who would go and who would stay. Clay ordered Chibs to go get Mara, though Hap was headed for the rat. Jax volunteered to go with him. With everyone in agreeance, they all broke for their destinations.

~~

_Grocery Store Parking Lot_

The sun was setting, no doubt Gemma needed the groceries by now. I hurried to the truck with the prospect that I had loaded down with bags. We were setting everything in the bed of the truck when I felt a familiar rumbled. Looking around the truck I saw Chibs and Jax coming up the road and peeling right into the parking lot. Something was wrong.

I signed to the prospect, _“It’s Jax and Chibs.”_ My side-step, however, proved a bad move. The guys came to a halt and left their bikes, drawing their guns, due to the fact someone grabbed me. I felt the muzzle of a gun on my temple! My bag was already in the truck, so I had no idea what was being said. The terrifying part, sans a gun to my temple, was that Jax and Chibs lowered their weapons.

Were they letting this man take me? No, there were three of them and one of him. Why were they putting their guns down? I signed for them to shoot him, but they didn’t. I began to panic. Whoever had hold of me began pulling me to whatever vehicle they had in waiting. They were going to let him take me!

In my panic I screamed out, hoarsely, “FILIP! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!” The man maneuvered to throw me in an awaiting van. “NO! FILIP!” I kicked and screamed. Digging the heel of my shoe down the man’s shin and throwing an elbow into his side managed to get him to drop his hold on me. But to no avail. A new set of hands grabbed me, yanking me into the van and off the vehicle sped.

‘He let them take me….’ Was the last thing I thought before being knocked out.

~~


	5. Unforseen Betrayal

~~

Grocery Store Parking Lot  
Chib’s POV

“Put ‘em down! Now, or I’ll blow the girl’s head off!” Screamed the man holding Mara hostage. He noted that she didn’t have hearing aids in and was clearly unsure what was going on. They were all yelling and if they didn’t act quick, bullets would start flying.

“Let the lass go.” He demanded of the man. Not putting his weapon down.

The reply given was cause for them to pause, “Put ‘em down or my friends will pay the rest of your club a visit. That doctor is a pretty one too.” The man’s voice was betraying his accent: Mexican. This had to be Lobo Sonora.

Jax recognized that the implication meant all the people associated with the club was in danger. Chibs sighed and alone with his V.P. lowered his gun. And just as they did a van pulled up. “Jax, what are we gonna do?”

“Follow them.” He replied curtly. The two noted that the prospect had his cell in his hand. Whoever he called was listening to the whole thing.

“FILIP! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!” Mara yelled, completely terrified. He watched as she fought to get away from the man. Jax held him back as she yelled out for him. “NO! FILIP!” The door slammed shut on the van they had pulled her into. The prospect gave a description of it to whoever was listening in on his cell.

“Come on, we have to move.” Jax said, picking up his bike from the ground. Chibs followed suit.

She had called out for him. She had called out his name. Not signed it. Not just screamed. She had screamed out for him specifically and he let them take her. He had let her down. His heart shattered when she cried out like that. He wanted to go guns blazing and scoop her into his arms. He wanted to kiss those tears away. But the truth was, he had let them take her. He had broken the trust she placed in him. All she knew was that he didn’t save her when she begged him to.

A second car, however, had other plans. Out burst a group of five men, all gunning them down. It was all they could do to dive behind some of the parked cars. They were caught there, unable to follow the van that had Mara!

“Jackie!” He yelled, checking on the V.P.

“Call Clay, get Romeo to find Mara. We need help now!” He said over the sounds of the gunshots.

~~

_Somewhere Unknown_

When I came to, I realized I had a blindfold on. My wrists were bound behind my back. I wouldn’t be able to communicate... Though the likelihood of my captors knew sign was slim. I was on a thin mattress on the ground, but other than that, I wasn’t uncomfortable.

There was commotion around me, though I had no idea what was going on. I had no means to hear them, and without sight I couldn’t read lips. But maybe that was for the best. If I didn’t know what they looked like then I had a better chance at living through this.

‘He let them take me… he didn’t try to get me back…’ I began to cry. ‘He didn’t fight for me… stupid girl….’

~~

_8 AM Next Day_

Romeo had sent men all over to find the scumbags that took Mara. There were two things that they knew for sure. 1. The men weren’t Lobo Sonora. 2. They had done research on Mara. Romeo revealed that her dad, the first man to ever let her down, was from Old Money. Old Money he refused to pass to his daughter until she was 25. The bastards were looking for a pay day.

“What kind of money are we talking here, Tig.” Clay asked as they sat around the table. The question was necessary, seeing as it’s what got Mara kidnapped in the first place.

Tig sighed, remembering the last conversation he had with his useless brother-in-law. “Mara’s dad has family in the oil industry. Old oil money. When Mara’s mom got sick she put a trust fund together to make sure she would be taken care of when she died. Her dad…” He paused remember the useless drunk slurring an insult at him about his very own daughter, “her dad blames Mara for her mother’s death. So, he changed the stipulation. She only gets the money once she turns 25.”

Romeo, who was uncharacteristically at the clubhouse, asked the next question, “How old is she now?” Everyone caught on to his tone. This wasn’t a cartel, this was a message. They were going to kill her.

Tig’s eyes widened, “She’ll be 25 tomorrow.”

“She’s been very active here in Charming. They found her without much effort. The woman’s on half a dozen committees.” Romeo told them. “My men tracked them all the time she ended up in the hospital after passing out here at your clubhouse.” He provided pictures that showed Mara in Chib’s arms…

Tig gave a grim look to Chibs but asked just to clarify, “What the hell were you doing?”

Romeo answered for him, “That Sheriff vehicle you saw was a decoy. It was actually the kidnappers attempting to snag her outside the hospital. If she hadn’t pulled that move on you, she would have been taken then.”

The entire room realized just how long she had been watched by the deadbeats that took her. It lit a fire in them, that someone would dare hurt a friend of the club like that. Whoever they were, they would pay dearly. It didn’t take very long to sort the game plan out. Once they had the location, they would get their Mara back.

Chibs was beside himself. He didn’t know what to do. Being forced on standby while God knows what was happening to Mara… Without realizing it he had made his way outside the clubhouse to just stand helplessly.

“Chibs, Jax told me…” Tig started with, offering him a cigarette, “Told me that she yelled for you.” He sat down at the table next to the boxing ring. Neither of them were taking the standby order well. He continued as Chibs lit up the cigarette, “That had to hurt. She hasn’t said anything for years. Lost her hearing at thirteen and hasn’t said a word since.” He took a drag off his smoke and added, “You made the right call.”

“Don’t feel like it.” He said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Feels like I let them take her without a fight… that’s all she saw….” The sound of her screaming his name in fear would be forever seared into his memory. She had begging him to help her and all she knew was that he lowered his gun and watched them take her.

“We’ll get her back.” He said definitively.

Clay, Jax, and Romeo exited the clubhouse, fire on their heels. With a simple wave of Clay’s hand, they knew that they had found Mara. That was all the signal they needed. Everyone jumped to action. Everyone was ready to get her home.

~~


	6. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff and splattering of smut I put in this little fic!
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

~~

_Somewhere Unknown_

Memories filled my waking moments and the few I had unconscious when I passed out from exhaustion. I had cried nearly non-stop since Chibs let me go. Memories of my dad… choosing work over me. Slamming office doors and red taillights racing down the road. Calls for my mom to get me out of his hair. And when she died… the way he would glare, curse me under his breath… He had grown to hate me as I grew. When it came down to it, he had stopped fighting for me. He let me go. And now… Chibs had let me go too.

‘Why? Am I not worth enough?’ I kept wondering between tears and sobs. ‘Why do men always let me go?’

Not long after that thought I felt a rumbling. It was familiar. The rumbling got bigger and formidable. The sheer number that must be coming was a little fear inducing. The people that took me were going to have to give up or make a stand… which would it be?

‘He came for me?’ I dared to think. I dared to have hope. Though it was short-lived. I found myself pulled to my knees and a bag placed over my head. A gun was once more placed to my head, though I couldn’t hear what was being said, if anything. But I could tell that the choice had been made: they would make a stand.

The man’s hand on the nape of my neck, how he gripped too hard, made me fearful. Would they get to me in time? There was no reason to kill me yet. They wanted to get something from the Sons. But why would they use me?

The memory of my kissing Chibs in the parking lot of the hospital came to mind. If these people were looking for leverage over the Sons, I was no doubt an easier option. Tara was at the hospital, too many eyes and cameras. Lyla was nearly more protected at work than Tara was. Gemma was nowhere near as accessible as the rest of us combined. But I was easier to take. I had just about waltzed into their fucking van with how exposed I had been!

So, there I was sitting on the cold concrete floor of a warehouse in who-knows-where with my hands now tied behind my back and a bag over my head. I was a hostage. Leverage to get the Sons of Anarchy to do whatever was being demanded of them. I was nothing but a pawn… after all I had endured to survive… after all I had fought through to **live** … I was nothing more than a peasant in a game for kings.

The hand holding me gripped even tighter as I felt the air whoosh past us – signaling that a door had opened. The barrel of the gun pressed firmly into the back of my head. The bag was left in place, leaving me to grow increasingly terrified. I couldn’t hear them. I couldn’t see them. The only contact I had was with my captor and their gun! What was going on?

~~

_Same Time_

He had made it non-negotiable. He was going to be in the group that went in to get her. So, when they broke through the defenses and into the room Romeo had found she was held in, he inwardly sighed in relief. She wasn’t hurt. She was still clothed. And by her breathing, she was still alive.

Romeo made the demands, commanding in Spanish. Chibs and his brothers were ready to get the ball rolling. Knowing Romeo, if these people didn’t do what he wanted, his men would start shooting.

“Deja que la chica se vaya y caminare afueara de aqui vivo.” Romeo stated. Something in the way he spoke told them he had made a promise he had no intention of keeping. With any luck the bastards believed whatever the promise was.

It looked like whatever the men had been counting on was shattered. They looked terrified and that meant they would do something stupid. They hadn’t anticipated on anyone coming to get her… certainly not with such force.

Romeo’s face seemed to agree, with the way he nodded to his right-hand-man. Within seconds, the Galindo men raised their weapons and began firing! The Sons did their best to provide suppressive fire, keeping anyone from the group of kidnappers from shooting back.

It hadn’t been ideal, but Chibs took a shot at the man holding a gun to Mara’s head. It was the only chance she had at making it out alive! Thank God, his trigger finger was quicker than the kidnappers. Before the shots died down, before it was clear, he ran to her. He needed to shield her from the bullets flying all around her. He was going to protect _his_ girl.

Her panic was palpable. She tensed and practically ragdolled in defense. The screams that ripped from her throat broke him all over again. She didn’t know it was him holding her. She had no idea what was going on other than guns shooting from all around her. The feeling of those bullets breaking the sound barrier and zinging past her head no doubt hurt. That was her only clue that something was happening.

It was no more than two minutes – max – of gunshots before the room fell silent sans the ringing in all their ears. Mara was still, petrified in place, but was in his arms. She was safe. He examined what he could see, noting she hadn’t been injured at all.

~~

The room calmed, though I was still being held to someone. I thought I recognized the smell, but wasn’t sure now that I could smell was gunshots. The powder from the bullets… the mini-explosions that cause the projectiles to propel through the air… I had no idea where I was or who was holding me. No clue as to how many people were around.

I tensed at the hood that had been shoved on my head being removed. Though it was with a gentle touch this time. My tear-stained face was revealed to the person holding me, the lights in the room blinding me momentarily. The darkness switched to blinding light, slowly letting my eyesight return. There, before my eyes, was Chibs. He… he found me. He came to get me.

Next, he freed my hands, but stayed there, just looking at me. He had come for me. He had found me! He had protected me. He **wanted** me! Tears began to fall again, this time out of utter relief as I lunged for him. I needed to be held by hands that cared, that cherished. He was more than happy to oblige.

“Filip,” I whispered into his ear, still terrified. I just wanted to be in his arms for the rest of my life. “You found me.”

His arms held me tight. I could feel his chest rumble, having said something. Regardless that I couldn’t hear it, I knew what he said. I **knew** it. He had said, ‘Of course, darling.’ I knew what it felt like when he called me darling. It was a feeling that I craved and had memorized.

Near instantaneously the next thing I felt was rage. I pushed back from him and began throwing punches. How dare he let me go! How dare he string me along for over a month like he had and then let some shady bastards take me like that! He caught all my punches, deflecting them with an ease that only served to enrage me more. I began crying. The tears stung as I kept punching. I wanted him to hurt! I wanted him to hurt the way my heart did the moment he lowered his gun!

Not once did he hit me back. He didn’t even restrain me. He just let me keep throwing punches his way until I was exhausted again and collapsed back into his arms as a crying mess.

~~

_Clubhouse  
Mara’s Room, That Night_

I had been cleared by the hospital. Everything was fine, and my next treatment for my kidneys would be in a couple days. Thankfully, even through the police questioning me and the concerned visits from all the guys, Filip never left my side. He was there to hold my hand, make people leave, support me when I was frightened. He never left my side.

_“Mara, did they ever let you see them? Did they talk to you?”_ Chibs asked as I settled on the edge of the bed.

_“I don’t know. I was blindfolded the whole time. My hands bound behind me…”_ I closed my eyes to prevent more tears falling down. I was so tired of crying. _“If they spoke to me, I had no idea. They did move around the room I was in, a lot. That’s all I could make out though.”_

He nodded, closing his own eyes for a moment before adding, _“We think this was ordered by your….”_ He paused, either unsure or unwilling to continue. But I caught on. With wide eyes my brain made the connection. Jax told me it hadn’t been a cartel that took me. Things were copasetic between all the factions around Charming. That meant… the trust fund.

_“So, he really meant it. He told me but I always thought it was the drink talking.”_ I barely signed clearly, the signing equivalent of mumbling my words. My father had really meant it. He would bury me before he would ‘reward’ me for killing my mother. He truly hated me that much…

I could tell that Chibs wanted to change the subject. He wasn’t going to press me about family skeletons, which I was thankful for.

_“You must be hungry. What do ya want?”_ He asked, still fussing over my comfort. He had been insistent on making sure I was as comfortable as possible. Now was no different. When he found out they hadn’t provided me even water in the time I had been held captive, well, he was pissed.

_“I’m fine. We had a big lunch.”_ I replied, truthfully. I was still full from that massive sub he had made me eat.

A knock to the door sounded, though I didn’t notice. Chibs opened the door and stepped aside, letting Happy enter the room. When I saw him, giving him a smile as if it was just any other evening, he broke just a little and crushed me in a hug. He was holding me in a way he never had before. Sure, he had been worried when I landed in the hospital. And he had been protective ever since I had arrived. But this… this was a different type of protective. I felt utterly valued, as if I were the most precious thing in his life.

When we parted, he signed to me, firmly, _“This won’t happen again. No one will touch you ever again.”_ He kissed my temple, _“I promise.”_ Then, with one more kiss to my temple he said goodnight and left Chibs and I alone, both of us standing there shocked. The enigma that was Happy had stunned us.

_“Your Uncle won’t have to threaten any potential beau now.”_ He joked with me.

I smirked and nodded, _“Yeah, he’ll just have to point at Hap.”_

The air in the room turned thick, apprehension was palpable. I could tell that the man before me wanted to say something. I could also tell he was talking himself out of it.

_“Make love to me.”_ I signed to him. The feelings of loneliness and an overwhelming need to be touched flooded me. I needed him to hold me in his arms and I **needed** him to make love to me. Fucking could come later. I needed to feel loved.

_“Mara, I don’t think…”_

_“Make love to me.”_ I repeated, this time starting to rid myself of my clothes. He quickly shut the door to the room, flicking the lock as he did so. His eyes never left my body as I began revealing it. _“Please, Filip.”_

He shuddered, taking in my now completely naked body. He swallowed hard, _“Darling, I don’t want you regretting this in the morning.”_ He moved to wrap me in a blanket, but I stopped him. My eyes begged him to touch me. I could tell he wanted to, but something was holding him back.

_“I’m not going to regret it.”_ I corrected him. _“If you would then let me know now.”_ I was beginning to feel stupid. Had he really only been harmlessly flirting? Could he really not have meant a bit of it?

His eyes darkened, blown out with a wave of lust, _“God, darling…”_ His hands dropped the blanket and slowly began touching my skin. First my hips, up my sides, and then every single inch they could manage to touch. My body was splayed on the bed in a flash, his lips added to the frantic exploration of my body. I could feel how much he cared. There was no way to hide that about touch. If you cared, then you can always **feel** it. And damn I could feel how much Filip cared for me.

My own hands went to work, ridding him of his clothes as quickly as possible. At the rate he was touching me, I was going to be finished before he started. My body was so starved for this type of attention that every touch was felt acutely. And just like in the parking lot of the hospital, we were now acting just like teens that were finally left alone.

When he pulled back enough to look me in the eye, I could see tears pricking his lashes, the same as I was sure they were pricking mine. He kissed me deeply, positioning above me just so. One of his hands trailing designs down my body and to the spot I needed him to touch the most. A wicked smile shone on his face when he felt the affect he had on me.

The man holding me, feeling me all over, spoke softly to me. I could read his lips easily now. The words that rolled from lips made me shiver in anticipation, “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted you, darling.” He kissed me deeply, fiercely. And when we parted for air he asked, “Just one thing, love.”

I nodded. Anything he wanted I would do. If I could give it, I would – regardless of the request.

He took a slow breath, seemingly terrified of what he was about to ask. Finally, with his eyes peering into my soul, he mouthed the words, “Say my name. I need to hear ya say it without fear.”

Tears freely rolled down my face now. The two times I had ever uttered his name had both been out of fear. One sheer panic. The other was relief but still held fear in the undertone. It must have haunted him the way I screamed for him.

“My heart shattered when I had to let them take you. If I could have, I’d ‘ave ripped ‘em all apart then and there.” He kissed my tears away before adding, “But you’d ‘ave gotten hurt.”

I cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes. Only when I was certain I had his full attention, no part of his mind still in a horrible memory, did I inhale and finally say, “I love you, Filip.” That was all he needed to fall apart. It was all I needed to join him. And together, somehow, we put each other back together again.

~~


End file.
